


Ligare

by InfiniteCrisis



Series: The Infinitives Series [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Because These Boys Are Naughty And Don't Play By The Rules, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Breathplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Will Graham, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Rope Bondage, Some Humor, Still, Submissive Hannibal, Top Will Graham, Under-negotiated Kink, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Mess, and also, because, we'll get full dom/sub if I keep writing the verse I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/pseuds/InfiniteCrisis
Summary: To Bind:Will's never gone down on a man before and is feeling nervous about it.  His solution: tie Hannibal up first.  Hannibal has no complaints.





	Ligare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning here for under-negotiated kink, which is in the tags, but just in case you missed it. This is not responsible BDSM practice, y'all--do not try at home okay? Okay.
> 
> Also, this was loosely (LOOSELY!) inspired by this lovely artwork here: (http://sfumatosoups.tumblr.com/post/163104417089/fantastic-beasts-smut-art-by-my-body-is-a-cage)  
> It's not even OF Hannibal, but guess where MY mind immediately went? heheheh 
> 
> Anyway, as usual, let me know if I missed anything I should be tagging/warning for, and I hope you enjoy the continued adventures of "Hannibal and Will are Super In Love And Kinky AF." Thanks for reading :-)

To Bind.

 

Will tilted his head back against the shower wall, spray from the falling water trickling down his face.  His fingers tightened in Hannibal’s hair, eyes closing as he moaned.  Hannibal’s firm hands slid over Will’s hips and buttocks, massaging and stroking the flesh tenderly as the wet heat of his mouth devoured Will’s aching cock.  Voracious and devoted, Hannibal always swallowed him like he was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted, his lips and tongue driving Will toward ecstasy with artful skill and devilish delight.

Will glanced down at the man knelt at his feet, gasping lightly as his head spun, and moaned again.  It had become a familiar sight over the past weeks, but still the image of Hannibal on his knees sent shocks straight to his cock.  Hannibal seemed to sense Will’s gaze, and lifted his eyes, the dark orbs glimmering with fiendish glee.  He sucked hard, cheeks hollowing, his eyes locked with Will’s, and Will could only let out a sharp wordless cry at the fierce pleasure besieging him.  Hannibal didn’t let up, and Will let out another cry, and then another, and another, each one growing louder and more ragged, till at last he released a frantic scream, and came.  Hannibal’s eyes closed then, humming contentedly before swallowing every drop.

As Hannibal pulled back, licking his lips, Will shuddered against the wall, his cock still tingling even as it hung limply against his thigh.  Hannibal rose to his feet with easy poise, a satisfied smirk coloring his face.  He took Will’s face in his hands and kissed him.  Will moaned to taste himself on his lips, his tongue darting out to flick inside the warmth of Hannibal’s mouth, his hands rising to grip Hannibal’s waist.  They parted, and Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek with his thumb, sliding over the scar there with affectionate gentleness as he gazed at him adoringly. 

Will swallowed, glancing down between them at Hannibal’s stiff and fully erect cock.  He rubbed his thumbs across Hannibal’s hip bones and nervously licked his lips.  Hannibal’s eyes flicked to Will’s mouth, and Will fought back a blush.  Biting his tongue, Will quickly spun Hannibal around, grabbing both of the man’s wrists and pinning his hands against the wall of the shower in front of him.  Now standing behind Hannibal and safely out of his line of sight, Will relaxed, and pressed himself to Hannibal’s naked back. 

“Spread your legs,” he whispered huskily into Hannibal’s ear.  Hannibal shivered, and complied, widening his stance and angling his ass out for good measure.  Will smirked, and gave an approving hum.  “Good boy,” he said with a jesting lilt.  He gave Hannibal’s bottom a firm smack, enjoying the way the muscle tensed, and took a step back. 

They kept lube in the shower now. 

Will slicked his fingers and didn’t bother with any preamble, just shoved two digits deep into Hannibal’s ass.  Hannibal head fell forward between his shoulders with a faint whine as he pushed back onto Will’s hand.  A few thrusts, and Will added a third finger.  He wrapped his other arm around Hannibal and took his cock in his fist, working him in firm strokes as he fucked him roughly with his fingers.  Hannibal panted and gasped, bracing himself against the wall, his back arched gracefully in eager invitation. 

It wasn’t long before his shoulders tensed and Hannibal let out a deep, guttural moan.  His cock spurted cum over the top of Will’s fingers, splashing against the tile in front of him, and Will’s pushed down on his prostate, making sure Hannibal’s orgasm wracked through him for as long as possible.  Hannibal made a choked sound, gurgling slightly as he continued to come until his was completely spent, slumping forward into the wall of the shower with low sigh. Will rinsed his hands in the streaming water, and then wrapped both arms around Hannibal’s waist, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s damp shoulder. 

“Well,” Hannibal said after a moment, sounding only slightly breathless.  He glanced over his shoulder.  “I’d best go make breakfast.

 

They still kept their separate bedrooms, switching up where they spent the night without any consistency.  Will crossed the hall in a towel to his room to dress.  As he shut the door behind him, he leaned against the wood and sighed, running a hand over his face.  A number of choice expletives flittered across his mind, and he bit back a groan.  He rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes, and then went about finding some clothes to wear, all the while still grumbling in his mind about what a Goddamned idiot he was.    

The issue, if it could be called that, was that they’d been fucking for three weeks, and Will had yet to go down on Hannibal.  And he wanted to, really, he did.  He couldn’t be sure if he’d enjoy it, but he wanted to try.  Hannibal, for his part, didn’t seem remotely bothered by this lack of reciprocity.  He’d never even made a single veiled comment about it, in fact.  But it bothered Will. 

It bothered Will a lot.

Still, as much as he wanted to, he could never quite bring himself to do it.  Any time he thought about it, he just got flustered and started blushing, and then he’d desperately try to distract Hannibal or quickly leave the room. 

See, Hannibal was just _so damn good_ at it, was the problem.  Whenever he got on his knees, it was like he transformed into some sort of mythological Greek god of blowjobs; there was no way Will would be able to compete, even if he’d had any kind of experience.  Which he didn’t.  And the thought of Hannibal looking down at him while he fumbled around his cock left Will feeling acutely embarrassed, and also slightly nauseous. 

It was frustrating, because he’d thought he’d gotten over his anxieties surrounding sexual intimacy with Hannibal.  In most ways, he had.  But apparently, some anxieties remained, and this one nagged at him like a persistent itch.  And it wasn’t going to go away unless he did something about it.  _Something_ —some scenario that would let him put his mouth on Hannibal’s cock without dying of embarrassment. 

Talking to Hannibal about all this, did not fall under those parameters. 

 

Once he was dressed, Will went down to the kitchen, standing in the doorway for minute as he watched Hannibal working at the stove in his apron.  He was making crepes, stuffed with some kind of creamy cheese and fresh fruit. 

Will had no idea why, or what prompted the thought, but he was suddenly struck with a possible solution to his dilemma.  His heart skipped a beat as he contemplated, and then he pressed his lips together.

It had been Hannibal's idea, after all.  

He walked determinedly across the room and came to stand behind Hannibal, snaking his arms around Hannibal’s waist while resting his chin on Hannibal's shoulder. 

“That smells good,” Will murmured silkily. 

He caught Hannibal’s lip twitch from the corner of his eye.  “As do you,” he replied smoothly, his hands continuing to work elegantly over the pan. 

Will chuckled.  “You gonna cook me up, Doctor Lecter?” he teased. 

“Mm,” Hannibal hummed lowly.  “I like you better raw.”

Will felt himself flush.  “Right back at you,” he murmured, and bit Hannibal earlobe.  Hannibal sucked in a breath, and Will smiled.  A beat passed, and then Will hugged him tighter.  “Do you remember what you said?” he began, careful not to stammer.  “About…that you’d let me tie you up?” 

Hannibal hands paused.  “Yes,” he said, resuming his motions. 

“Did you mean it?” Will whispered against his ear. 

“Yes,” Hannibal answered simply.  He began nimbly plating the delicately thin crepes, and Will was forced to loosen his hold to allow him to move.   

Will licked his lips.  “Would you…would you still do that?” He asked, not quite able to keep all of the nervous tension out of his voice.

Hannibal wiped his hands and shut off the stove.  He turned around and met Will’s gaze.  He smiled. 

“Will,” he said fondly, cupping Will’s head in his hands.  “I would do anything you desired of me.”  His eyes were warm, and glittering like dark rubies.  Will felt a shiver run through him.  Hannibal noticed, and his eyes grew even warmer.  “How would you like to bind me?” Hannibal asked, straightforward and inviting.  A prickle of arousal sparked in Will’s belly, and he held back a grin. 

“Ropes, I was thinking,” he said nonchalantly.  “You wouldn’t happen to have any lying around?” 

Hannibal inhaled.  “I do,” he said, dropping his hands and turning to pick up their plates of breakfast.  “But, I think I’d prefer something more specifically suited to the occasion.”  He glanced at Will.  “If you don’t mind?” 

Will’s lips twitched into a half-smile.  “I don’t mind.” 

Hannibal nodded.  “Then we’ll discuss it more after breakfast,” he said with finality, and gestured towards the table. 

 

They ate, chatting amicably, and Will felt in particularly good humor.  He swallowed the creamy filling of his crepe, and tried not to grin too maniacally as he started to imagine Hannibal trussed up in lengths of corded rope, unable to do much more than wriggle vainly as Will had his way with him.  Hannibal peered at him knowingly from across the table, but restrained himself from commenting. 

They both ate quickly. 

 

When they had finished and the dishes had been washed, Hannibal immediately went to search out a reputable online shop for their purposes. 

“It’s doubtful there will be anything appropriate in town,” Hannibal explained regretfully. 

“Hey, this quaint little village could have a sex shop.  You shouldn’t make assumptions,” Will teased lightly, coming to stand over his shoulder. 

“You’re welcome to go into town to look, if you’d like,” Hannibal invited, lifting an eyebrow. 

Will snorted, and shook his head.  “No, this is better.  Even if it takes a few days to get here.”

Hannibal nodded wryly, and turned back to the screen.  “Silk would be best,” he commented. 

“And more expensive,” Will noted.

“That’s no concern,” Hannibal said dismissively. 

“Of course not,” Will muttered under his breath. 

“It’s as strong as anything else, and less abrasive,” Hannibal explained.  He paused.  “Unless,” he said hesitantly. “You’d _rather_ use something more abrasive?”  He glanced at Will then, from the corner of his eye.

Will felt his eyes flicker.  “No.  Get the silk.” 

Hannibal’s gaze turned inward for moment, a miniscule smile curling the corners of his lips.  He turned back to the screen.  “What color?” He asked, offhand and indifferent. 

Will peered over Hannibal’s shoulder, skimming over the contents of the screen with narrowed eyes. 

“ _Red_.”

Will kept his eyes forward, but caught a subtly pleased expression flit across Hannibal’s face from the corner of his eye.  Hannibal calmly selected a generous number of skeins of various lengths.  “Just in case,” he said, shooting Will arched glance. 

“Always pays to be prepared,” Will concurred.  He let out a contented sigh, and stood up straight, his shoulders rolling back as he was filled with an enticing boldness.  He put a firm hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck. 

“You ready to let me ‘play’ with you, Hannibal?” Will asked lowly, rubbing roughly over the scruff at the base of his skull.  “Like a _toy_.  Let me put you where I want you to go, move you how I want you to move.  Bind you up and touch you, tease you, _use_ you however I want?”

Hannibal went very still.  He didn’t even seem to be breathing.  Then, without a word, he clicked ‘Confirm’ on their order.  He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Will, his eyes like smoke and fire. 

“Yes.”

 

Will spent time over the next few days surreptitiously looking up different techniques of rope bondage.  He was good with knots, so he wasn’t worried about that, but he still wanted to have an idea of what he was doing.  He scrolled through various images, imagining Hannibal tied up in all the various ways presented.  That would get him hard, and he’d usually end up closing the browser and dragging Hannibal up to bed. 

Finally, their order arrived in unassuming brown packages, and Will opened them up to inspect the product.  The cords were strong, and the red was as dark as promised.  Will shivered happily. 

“Shall we use them tonight?” Hannibal asked, sliding up behind Will and wrapping his arms about his waist.  His breath was warm against Will’s cheek.  “Unless, you’d prefer to wait.” 

“No,” Will said promptly.  “I have no interest in waiting.” 

“After dinner, then,” Hannibal said readily.  His voice lowered.  “Then, I will be yours.”

Will shivered again. 

 

He laid the ropes out in rows on Hannibal’s dresser, carefully ordered by length.   He left them there, and went back downstairs, a pleased spring to his step. 

 

Hannibal served lamb with a dark, aromatic glaze that looked black and tasted sweet.  The spices tingled on Will’s tongue, sensuous and alluring, and Will found himself savoring each bite even as he felt an impatient urge for dinner to be over. 

“Let me do the washing up,” Will insisted, standing as Hannibal began to clear the table.  Hannibal glanced at him curiously.  “You go take a hot shower, and I’ll be up in a bit.” 

“A hot shower?” Hannibal questioned, eyebrow arching. 

“I, uh…” Will ran a hand down the front of Hannibal’s chest.  “…want you to be _limber_ ,” he explained, with a flirtatious smirk. 

Hannibal tilted his head very slightly, peering at Will with bemused interest.  “Very well,” he said, and set down the dishes he was holding.  “Do remember to wipe down the counters.” 

With that, he swept out of the kitchen like a prima donna from the stage, and Will bit back a smile as he watched him go.

 

Will entered Hannibal’s bedroom to find him toweling off, his naked skin flushed pink from the shower.  He looked up as Will came in, eyes twinkling as he dragged the towel over his hair.  Will’s eyes slid over Hannibal’s body appreciatively, and closed the door behind him. 

“Go kneel on the bed,” Will instructed, toeing off his shoes and socks. 

Hannibal’s lips quirked, and then he gave a little half-nod before setting his towel aside and crossing to the bed.  Will went to the dresser, running a finger over a strand of crimson rope, and glanced towards Hannibal.  Hannibal sat on his knees, his hands placed demurely on his thighs, back straight and head high.  Will’s eyes lowered to Hannibal’s cock, resting passively in his lap.  He was suddenly skittish, and uncertain.  He’d imagined Hannibal bound, but his mind had conveniently skipped over the process of actually binding him, aside from the practicalities.  He raised his eyes again.  Hannibal’s deep, shadowy orbs watched him, composed and intent, and Will felt a stab of nervousness run through him. 

He pressed his lips together, his hand hesitating over the skein of rope on the dresser.  Then, he pulled it back, closing his fingers into an empty, loose fist.  Hannibal tilted his head, eyes flickering.  He didn’t say anything, and before he could, Will turned and went into Hannibal’s bathroom.  He opened the medicine cabinet and snatched up a thick roll of medical gauze, his heart fluttering slightly as his fingers touched it, and then went back into the bedroom. 

Hannibal was right where he’d left him, and he looked at Will curiously as he crossed to the bed.  Will climbed on, kneeling behind Hannibal’s back, and laid the strip of gauze over Hannibal’s eyes.  Hannibal sucked in a breath through his nose, but didn’t move or protest.  Will wound layers gauze round and round Hannibal’s head, till it lay thick across the top of his face.  He tied and tucked the ends, and placed his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders. 

“Can you see?” He murmured next to Hannibal’s ear. 

There was a pause as Hannibal swallowed.  “No.” 

“Too tight?” Will asked, brushing his fingers across the gauze blindfold.  Hannibal shook his head, silent. 

“Do you intend to gag me as well?” Hannibal inquired after a moment.  Will’s groin clenched and he took in a shaky breath. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Will whispered, though he hadn’t thought of doing so till just that moment.  Hannibal’s shoulders shivered under his hands.  A glance down showed that his cock was beginning to fill, growing plump against his thigh. 

Will got smoothly off the bed and looked around the room.  After a moment, he went to the dresser and started going through the drawers.  There, he found Hannibal’s neck ties, each carefully rolled and placed in its own individual wooden square compartment.  The smell of cedar wafted up from the drawer.  Deftly, Will plucked out a black and silver bowtie, unrolling it and holding the ends between his hands.  Folding it in the middle, he tied a thick, bulging knot at the center point.  Inspecting it, he nodded to himself, satisfied, and shut the drawer before returning to the bed. 

He took the same position behind Hannibal, and brought the tie up over the man’s head, holding it in front of his face. 

“Open,” Will said gruffly, fighting down his growing arousal.  Hannibal’s nostril’s twitched, and then he opened his mouth. 

Will brought the knot to Hannibal’s mouth, forcing it inside.  Hannibal moaned softly as his lips closed around the obstruction, leaning back into Will’s chest in a way that seemed inadvertent and unthinking.  Will brought the ends of the tie around the back of Hannibal’s head and tied them tightly together.  There was a satisfying _snick_ sound as he secured the knot and closed the gag snuggly around Hannibal’s skull.  Will tilted Hannibal’s chin and inspected his work.  The knot effectively stuffed Hannibal’s mouth, and the corners of his lips were fetchingly stretched by the bands of fabric. 

“That feel alright?” Will asked dimly, enraptured by the sight.  “Can you breathe?”  Hannibal whimpered mutedly, and nodded.  “Okay, then,” Will said.  “Let’s get started.” 

Hannibal sucked in a breath through his nose, a shudder going through his spine.  His hips shifted, his cock betraying the depth of his arousal.  With a last pat to Hannibal’s cheek, Will left the bed again, returning a moment later with an uncoiled, dark red length of rope. 

He began by tying a loop around Hannibal’s neck, making sure the knot was secure and far from his throat.  Then he twisted the two strands of rope together, making a series of loose knots down the center of his chest. 

“Up,” he instructed quietly, bringing Hannibal up off his heels so he could slip the ropes down between his legs.  He made sure the strands went on either side of Hannibal’s groin, running under his upper thighs and back below the line of his buttocks before coming round the front again to loop through the rope just above Hannibal’s cock. 

From there, he brought the two ends around Hannibal’s hips and tied a flat knot at the base of his spine, just above his cleft.  Then, it was another line of loose knots up the length of his back and then he pulled the loose ends through the loop of rope at the back of Hannibal’s neck.

“Hands on your head,” Will said, and Hannibal raised his arms, threading his fingers together behind his skull.

With the rest of the length of rope, he laced the strands back and forth from front to back, pulling them through the loose knots going down the middle of his chest and down his spine.  He tied the ends together just under Hannibal’s bellybutton, and drew back to look over his work. 

Hannibal’s torso was a crisscross of red lines along his skin, the rope snug but not strained against his flesh.  Hannibal limbs were still free at this point, his movement mostly unrestricted.  The bindings, for now, were purely decorative. 

“Beautiful,” Will murmured, very quietly to himself. 

He went to get more rope. 

He started with Hannibal’s right bicep.  He twisted Hannibal’s arm behind him and fixed it firmly to the ropes running over Hannibal’s torso, twining red strands all the way from shoulder to elbow.  Then, he did the same with the left.  Next, he brought Hannibal’s lower arms to lie horizontally along his back, tying them together, as well as fixing them to Hannibal’s waist.  With that, Hannibal’s arms were effectively secured with his shoulders pulled back sharply, thrusting his chest out against the ropes that ran across it, the bindings stretching tighter each time he inhaled. 

“Beautiful,” Will murmured again.  His cock was stiff inside his pants, but Will felt unhurried.  There was an odd sense of serenity in the act of binding, each tug of rope and knot tied bringing him further into a euphoric calm. 

“I’m going to lay you on your back,” Will informed Hannibal, having retrieved two more skeins of rope.  Hannibal let out a shaky sigh, and gave a faint nod.  Carefully, Will helped Hannibal maneuver till he was lying flat—or, nearly flat anyway—with his arms trapped underneath him and his legs stretched out in front of him.  Reaching out, Will placed a hand on Hannibal’s thigh, and he couldn’t suppress the wicked smirk that came to his face. 

He wrapped a strand of rope around Hannibal’s upper thigh, and then pulled it up and out, as far as it would go, affixing it to the loops of rope at Hannibal hip.  He continued looping down the length of Hannibal’s thigh, tying strands where he could, the last one attaching Hannibal’s knee to his elbow.  For good measure, he went on and tied Hannibal’s shin to his thigh as well, all the way down to the ankle, leaving leg almost completely immobile. 

Will repeated the process on the other side, so Hannibal was fully splayed, with all four limbs restrained.  Hi cock, dusky and pink, jutted out from between his harshly spread thighs, framed by the lines of red rope running down between his legs.  Will could see Hannibal’s muscles tensing and relaxing under their bonds, his hips fruitlessly shifting with arousal, his head turned to one side against the bed as he sucked in air through his nose. 

Will took off his shirt, tossing it aside, feeling suddenly hot.  With a shaky breath of his own, Will finally reached out a hand to touch-- _really_ touch—Hannibal’s entirely bound body.    

He slid his fingers over the ropes crossing Hannibal’s inner thighs, marveling at the contrasting textures of silk and skin covered muscle—both achingly soft; both elegantly strong.  The muscles quivered under his touch, as though they longed to press into his hand.  But, bound as they were, they could only passively accept Will’s caresses. 

Kneeling between Hannibal’s legs, Will then moved to his chest, bending forward and placing his palms with his fingers spread wide along the ropes that ran over Hannibal’s ribs.  He felt Hannibal’s breath, rising and falling within them, saw how the ropes tightened against the skin as the torso expanded.  Will brought his mouth to the hollow of Hannibal’s throat, sucking gently at the sweat soaked skin.  There was a muffled mewling sound from Hannibal as he laved at his neck, and Will smiled darkly. 

He sucked Hannibal’s nipples next, his lips squeezing around each sensitive nub in turn, and Hannibal let out a high pitched squeal from behind his gag at the coarse suction.  Will bit back a chuckle—it seemed being gagged had in fact made Hannibal more vocal.  Will bit down on the nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a sharp—though stifled—yowl. 

Openly grinning now, Will lifted from Hannibal’s chest and brought his attention, at last, to the man’s flagrantly displayed groin.  Will slid his hands under Hannibal’s thighs, hooking his fingers on the ropes that ran along his buttocks, and lowered his face over Hannibal’s crotch.  At first, he only looked, getting used to seeing things from this angle.  Then, he sniffed, taking in the dark, musky scent of Hannibal’s arousal so intimately close to his nostrils.  Hannibal’s breath hitched, no doubt feeling the brush of air against his testicles.  Encouraged, Will went ahead and blew a stream of air along the shaft of his cock.  There was a gurgling groan from Hannibal; his head was thrown back against the bed while his cock twitched excitedly. 

Licking his lips, Will took a steadying breath, and stuck out his tongue.  He laid the flat of it to the underside of Hannibal’s cock near the base, and slid it up the heated flesh to the tip.  Hannibal whimpered, keening behind his gag as Will tasted him.  Sweat and skin and flesh, salty and slightly bitter, but not unpleasant, Will noted.  He flicked the tip of his tongue over the slit at the head, finding the taste stronger there, as Hannibal’s hips jerked helplessly in response.  Then, he took the head of Hannibal’s cock into his mouth, and sucked. 

He heard the muted sound of what could have been a scream, and Hannibal’s hips bucked upward sharply.  Will took firmer hold of the rope lining Hannibal’s rear, and pulled down, pinning his hips solidly to the bed.  Hannibal whined mournfully, his body trembling under Will’s mouth.  With Hannibal firmly held in place, Will sucked again, and was surprised to feel a sharp pang of arousal to his own groin.  He moaned softly around Hannibal’s cock, noticing how Hannibal’s quivering intensified. 

There was a strange, gratifying sensuousness to it all, he decided: the scent, the taste, the touch.  The sensitive nerves of his tongue and lips felt kindled and ignited as they slid along the flesh of Hannibal’s cock, which lay so heavy and alive in his mouth.  Not to mention the intoxicating sense of power. 

 _I’m swallowing you,_ Will thought, lifting his eyes to look at Hannibal writhing in his bonds.  _I’m eating you alive_. 

Will moaned again, and took Hannibal further into his mouth.  He didn’t try to take him all the way, past the point where his gag reflex kicked in, but he let Hannibal fill him as much as he felt able.  He sucked wetly at the appendage, working to keep his teeth back and his lips forward.  It was tricky, and he had an even greater respect for the ease with which Hannibal performed this act.  He didn’t let the difficulty deter him, though, and simply set about experimenting—and enjoying himself—as best he could. 

Hannibal certainly wasn’t complaining, Will thought impishly with glance up, watching Hannibal gasping through his nose and mewling behind his gag while his neck strained and his chest heaved against his bindings.  Just then, there was a gush of pre-cum into his mouth and, startled, Will pulled off, jerking back from Hannibal’s cock.  Hannibal whimpered as his cock fell from Will’s mouth, slick with spit.  Will let the fluid sit in his mouth a moment, flattening his tongue against the roof of his mouth.  His eyelids fluttered.  In terms of taste, it was neither the best nor the worst thing Will had ever had in his mouth, but it was _Hannibal_ , and knowing that sent a static charge running through him.  A sense of…ownership, and supremacy.  He swallowed. 

Bending his head again, Will took Hannibal back into his mouth.  He sucked insistently, the fingers of one hand coming up to massage and tickle lightly at Hannibal’s balls.  A low keening sound, like a muffled wail, reached Will’s ears, growing steadily until Hannibal gave a choked shout and hot spunk flooded Will’s mouth.  He swallowed it quickly, barely tasting it, just trying not to sputter or cough any up, and it slid down his throat surprisingly easily.  He flung his head back with a gasp and a sigh, licking his lips.  Hannibal’s spent cock lay inertly against his hip, shining faintly with Will’s saliva.  Will’s thighs clenched.

He was so fucking hard. 

He slid backwards off the mattress, bare feet hitting the floor with a light _thunk_ , and stood at the foot of the bed staring at Hannibal, who lay prone and powerless in his restraints.  Will wiped his forehead on the back of his arm, panting slightly, and then reached out and took hold of the ropes around Hannibal’s legs.  He pulled firmly, dragging Hannibal’s body down the length of the bed till his bottom sat at the edge of the mattress.  Hannibal grunted, moaning faintly as he was moved, his head turning this way and that against the bed. 

Will quickly got hold of the lube from the nightstand, and soon had two slick fingers jammed into Hannibal’s waiting hole.  Hannibal thighs and buttocks clenched as Will worked him open, as did the muscles of his stomach.  Even the lines of his neck strained, and his pelvis curved upward, trying its best to thrust into the fingers penetrating him. 

“Needy slut,” Will said, his voice hoarse.  “So desperate to be _fucked_.”  He crooked his fingers on the last word, and watched, delighted, as Hannibal’s cock flopped weakly in response.  There was a pained gurgle from behind Hannibal’s gag, and Will knew his prostate must be achingly sensitive so shortly after orgasm.  Will’s groin tightened, and he yanked his hand away, knowing Hannibal could probably use a bit more stretching but not able to wait any longer.

Will unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, not bothering to undress more than that, and hooked his fingers under the ropes at Hannibal’s thighs, gripping them securely.  He lined the tip of his cock with Hannibal’s wet, constricting and dilating hole, took a deep breath, and then slammed inside, yanking on the ropes and heaving Hannibal’s ass forward at the same time.  They smashed together, and Hannibal threw his head back to let out a howling shriek, the sound restricted only by the saliva drenched knot of silk gagging his mouth.  His ass squeezed painfully around Will’s cock, and Will let out a shuddering breath, falling forward over Hannibal’s hips.  He gasped as sweat fell from his face onto Hannibal’s stomach, and fought to catch his breath.  He adjusted his hold on the ropes binding Hannibal’s thighs, steadied himself, and drew back out. 

He fucked Hannibal with ruthless, unrelenting thrusts, holding his ass rigidly in place as he snapped his hips against it with merciless, pounding smacks.  Hannibal’s body shook and shivered under the onslaught, gasping through his nostrils.  He appeared to be sobbing behind his gag and blindfold, convulsions running through him with every exhalation.  His cock began to swell again, slowly, limping staggeringly back to hardness far too soon to be comfortable.

Will soaked in the sight and sounds of Hannibal’s helplessness, of each quiver and whimper as he used Hannibal’s ass, the taste of him on his tongue driving Will further into a sense of savage pleasure.  He imagined he was splitting Hannibal open with every stab of his cock, the red ropes rivulets of blood as he was torn down the middle, and then spilled himself deep into Hannibal’s ass with a satiated groan, throwing his head back in vicious rapture. 

He put himself away and did up his pants after he pulled out, looking over Hannibal’s wrecked hole and sweat soaked body with half-hooded eyes.  Hannibal’s cock wasn’t fully erect again yet, though Will could see it trying, fighting against its natural refractory period.  Feeling an odd tranquility in his post-orgasmic haze, Will rounded the bed, walking along the side unhurriedly and trailing his fingers along Hannibal’s skin and over the ropes adorning it. 

He sat, perching beside Hannibal’s shoulder, his hand coming to settle gently at the curve of Hannibal’s neck.  He caressed him there, his fingers marking tenderly along his trachea, his clavicle, the throbbing beat of his pulse.  Hannibal tilted his chin back, offering the vulnerable line of his throat to Will’s perusal with a faint whimper.  Will wondered idly if Hannibal trusted him not to really hurt him like this, or if he simply didn’t care if he did.  Would he see it as a betrayal?  Or a culmination?

Will worked his jaw, his tongue sliding around the cavern of his mouth.  A faded sense of Hannibal remained, like an indentation, a ghost of a memory in the meat of his flesh and the ache of his bones.  It filled him with a feeling of strength and recklessness, and in a burst of impulsive liberty Will brought his hand over Hannibal’s face and pinched his nose shut between his thumb and finger.  Hannibal’s head jerked instinctively, but Will held firm, denying him air with an almost casual aplomb.  Hannibal only fought him for a moment, soon falling passively still under his hand. 

“Good boy,” Will murmured, barely more than a whisper, a hint of awe and wonder bleeding into his voice.  He counted his own heartbeats, the seconds ticking by in his mind with the tantalizing urge to push _just a little further…_

Will released his hold, and ripped the gauze from around Hannibal’s head as he sucked in his first breath.  His eyes blinked, wide and wild as he gasped through his nose, before settling firmly onto Will.  He gazed up at Will, enraptured, raw and naked in his devotion.  Like an ardent believer, looking on the face of God. 

Will glanced down Hannibal’s body out of the corner of his eye.  Hannibal cock stood bloated and firm above his belly.  Will smiled, one corner of his mouth tugging up into his scarred cheek.  He looked back at Hannibal’s face, and brushed some haphazard strands of hair from Hannibal’s damp forehead.  Then he reached down and pinched Hannibal’s right nipple, twisting it harshly against his chest.  Hannibal flinched, eyes closing for just a brief moment before opening again. 

Still smiling darkly, Will got up and walked around the bed, coming to stand again between Hannibal’s legs.  He ran his hands over Hannibal’s inner thighs, and met the man’s eyes.  He let his smirk widen into a grin, and then bent over and dragged his tongue over Hannibal’s scrotum and up the length of his cock.  He took the head into his mouth, and let his jaw close around it, holding the flesh so, _so_ carefully between his teeth.  Then he flicked his eyes up, shooting Hannibal a devilish glance as he let him feel the sharp edges of his indenting against his tender flesh. 

Hannibal stared down at him, frozen but for his chest heaving with frantic breath.  His eyes were bright with what could have been either anxiety or arousal, or possibly both, and Will let out a soft, pleased growl before wrapping his lips around Hannibal and retracting his teeth. 

This time, he paid more attention to what might feel good for Hannibal, trying to slide up and down the shaft with his lips to create friction and lave at the vein running down the underside with his tongue.  He still didn’t push past the back of his throat, but he took the bit of Hannibal’s cock he couldn’t fit in his mouth in his hand and worked it at the same time.  His other hand came to fondle Hannibal’s balls, teasing gently at the delicate skin. 

Hannibal was more quiet now, only moaning softly as he watched Will bob over his cock, but there was a stricken look in his eyes that made Will not take the relative silence as an insult.  Indeed, the unsteady swaying of his head made Will slightly concerned Hannibal might pass out before he was done.  Then, Hannibal’s eyes _did_ roll back in his skull, before his head fell back against the mattress, and there was a piteous muffled wail as he came in Will’s mouth for a second time.  Will straightened, this time holding Hannibal’s cum in mouth, eyes closing as he contemplated the sensation.  When he opened his eyes, Hannibal was staring up at him, a kind of bewildered stupor coloring his face. 

Will looked him straight in the eye, and swallowed. 

Hannibal’s eyelids quivered, a shudder running through him like a wave.  Then, his eyes closed completely and he turned his face to one side, a slight crease forming along his brow.  It was a striking image.  Hannibal somehow appeared both demure and unselfconscious, a potent vulnerability worn with quiet and devastating acceptance. 

 _Take a picture, it’ll last longer,_ Will snarked to himself, as he stood hypnotized at the foot of the bed. 

His lip quirked. 

Feeling juvenilely naughty, Will snuck over and got his cell phone.  He and Hannibal both had one, though they didn’t use them much.  They were just for emergencies really, and weren’t equipped with data plans or GPS. 

But they did have cameras. 

Will lifted the phone, biting his lip as he framed Hannibal in the shot.  The scene looked much dirtier and less beatific through the lens, with the ropes and the gag and Will’s cum starting to leak out of Hannibal’s ass.  Still. 

It was absolutely fucking gorgeous. 

Will snapped a photo, and grinned. 

He hadn’t thought to turn the clicker sound off, and Hannibal’s eyes flicked open.  He turned to look at Will—currently standing over him with the phone held out in front of him—and his eyes set into a sort of ‘ _Really?’_ expression. 

Will smirked, and gave a shrug.  He walked over and let the phone plop onto the nightstand, pulled open the drawer to grab one of the handkerchiefs Hannibal kept there, and took a seat on the bed.  He tugged open the knot behind Hannibal’s head, and extracted the makeshift gag from his mouth, wiping saliva from Hannibal’s lips.  Hannibal worked his jaw and swallowed, and then immediately shot Will a dry look. 

“I hope that is intended exclusively for your personal use, and you’re not planning to forward it to Freddie Lounds,” he said, in a droll tone. 

Will snickered, and turned to toss the handkerchief into the laundry hamper.  “Naw,” he answered playfully.  “I was thinking I’d upload it to porn site.  Label it, ‘Hannibal Lecter Lookalike’.”  He waggled his eyebrows and Hannibal let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Will went on, tone teasing, as he moved to start untying Hannibal’s legs.  “You just looked so pretty and delicious.”

“Filthy and debauched, you mean,” Hannibal said with a quiet smirk. 

“Same thing,” Will replied, stopping just short of winking back at Hannibal.  He stretched Hannibal's right leg out carefully, massaging the muscles.  “All right?” He asked.  “Any cramping?” 

Hannibal _hmm_ ed softly and shook his head.  There was quiet for a moment.  “So, was all this truly necessary simply for you to experiment with performing oral sex on me?”

Will didn’t look up from where he was undoing the knots holding Hannibal’s left leg.  He wasn’t surprised Hannibal had figured it out, and was honestly less embarrassed about it than he thought he’d be. 

He let out a sigh.  “Necessary?  No.  But it did make it easier.”  He shot Hannibal a look then.  “You’re kind of intimidatingly good at sucking cock, you know,” he said bluntly. 

Hannibal’s eyebrow twitched.  “Surely you can’t imagine I would ever had been anything less than ecstatic had you chosen to reciprocate, whatever your relative inexperience.”

“You say that now,” Will said dryly.  “You might have had a different opinion, with me stuttering and blushing and trying to figure out what the hell I was doing.” 

Done with the left leg, Will helped pull Hannibal up to a seated position.  Hannibal crossed his legs easily in front of him, and turned his head to look at Will, who had moved to kneel behind him.

“I think I would have found that quite charming,” Hannibal said warmly, as Will worked open the knots holding his arms. 

“I didn’t want to _be_ ‘charming’,” Will murmured against his ear, yanking on a strand of rope at his back. 

“No,” Hannibal agreed.  “No, you wanted to _ravish_ me.”  He smirked.  “Which you did.  Quite admirably.” 

His eyes flickered then, and he turned his face toward Will, eyelids lowering slightly.  “Kiss me,” he said, though there was a slight questioning lilt.  Will quirked an eyebrow.  “I want to taste myself on you,” Hannibal murmured.    

Will held back a delighted shiver, and captured Hannibal’s lips in a sultry kiss.  Hannibal hummed happily, his tongue dancing softly across Will’s mouth. 

Will pulled back, wearing a smirk of his own.  “This _was_ more fun, you have to admit.” 

Hannibal made a soft, approving sound.  “Your talent for ruining me never fails to amaze me, Will.  I can’t help but applaud the artistry, if nothing else.” 

Will felt a tingle in his cock at Hannibal’s words.  Hannibal’s arms were freed up the elbows, the rest still bound to his sides, and Will wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

“You like me taking you apart,” he whispered.  “Opening you up till there no where left you can hide.  Don’t you?” 

Hannibal sucked in a breath, shivering.  “Yes,” he admitted, breathless.  “I want you to see me, and touch me, and know me, in ways no one else has.” 

 _I want that too,_ Will thought, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it.  Instead, he pulled away and got to work unbinding the rest of Hannibal’s arms. 

“How did it feel to be gagged?” Will asked curiously, cords of rope uncoiling from Hannibal like ribbon. 

Hannibal inhaled through his nose, looking thoughtful.  “Erotic,” he stated after a moment.  “And surprisingly comforting.  There is a certain…freedom to be found in bondage, so it is said, but I’ve never quite managed to experience it myself until now. 

“Have you ever voluntarily been bound before?” Will asked archly. 

“Voluntary is a relative term,” Hannibal remarked.  “But no, certainly not to this extent.  However, as to your question, in this context I found the gag particularly... _freeing_.”

Will smiled to himself.  “Yeah, I noticed.”  He leaned in behind Hannibal’s ear.  “Think I’ll ever be able to get you to make all those noises _without_ the gag?” 

Hannibal tilted his head in a kind of half-shrug.  “Only time will tell,” he said, tossing a glinting look out of the corner of his eye.  Then his gaze turned to where the bow tie lay on the nightstand, knotted and drenched in spit.  “It is a shame about the silk, though,” he said, with sincere despondancy. 

“Sorry,” Will said, chuckling.  “I was improvising.”  Done with Hannibal’s arms, Will put his hands on his shoulders, pressed a teasing kiss to his cheek.  “Maybe we should order a _ball-gag_ for next time,” he suggested jokingly, before getting back to the untying. 

Hannibal tilted his head, and met Will’s eyes.  “Maybe we should.” 

His tone was calm and straightforward, and the response sent butterflies careening through Will’s stomach. 

Hannibal noted Will’s reaction, eyes flickering, and then gave him an earnest look.  “I see no reason to shy away from this aspect of our relationship.” 

Will bit back a sharp bark of laughter.  He kept working on the knots, and with his arms free Hannibal helped so it went faster, all the while a distracting fluttering pattering in his chest.  “And what _aspect_ is that, exactly,” Will muttered. 

“That you enjoy dominating me,” Hannibal answered without hesitation.  “That I enjoy your domination.  That we both find great pleasure when I submit to that dominance.” 

The last of the ropes fell from him, and Hannibal stretched his neck and shoulders with a sensuous roll of his head.  Will gathered the loose ropes, winding them around his arm, and rolled off the bed.  He set the rope back on top of the dresser in a messy heap, and sighed before turning back to the bed. 

“Do you disagree?” Hannibal asked him, when Will hadn’t responded for a while. 

“No,” Will said quietly.  He stepped out of his pants and climbed into bed.  “No, I don’t disagree.” 

“But you’re hesitant,” Hannibal said, lying down beside him. 

“I’m…” Will looked over at Hannibal.  There were imprints and depressions crisscrossing his skin, marking where the ropes had been.  Will bit his lip, and ran his hand over the patterns along Hannibal’s chest and upper arms.  “…I don’t want you to do things just to please me,” Will said finally, though the words sounded hollow, even to him. 

Hannibal sent him a low glare, incredulous, and then morphed the look into something more seductive. 

“ _Pleasing_ _you_ pleases me,” Hannibal purred, leaning in, his eyes hooded and dark.  “More than any other petty desires.” 

Will blew out a long breath, Hannibal’s words and voice and sultry expression going straight to his cock.  He growled, lowly, in the back of his throat, and then swallowed. 

“That’s…a hell of a thing to say,” Will replied finally, the words coming out muffled and flat. 

Hannibal’s eyes shifted, and a spark of realization lit behind his pupils.  “You still doubt me,” he said flatly, a note of hurt hidden deep under a veil neutral observation.  “You doubt my willingness and you doubt my want.” 

“No, not… _doubt_ , exactly,” Will protested.  He let out a sigh and looked down.  After a moment, he tilted his head in a half-nod.  “Maybe,” he acknowledged reluctantly.  “It’s…hard to believe sometimes, even when the evidence is right in front of me,” he said ruefully, eyeing the lines running across Hannibal’s pectorals in a kind of apology. 

Hannibal was quiet.  The moment stretched, and Will kept looking down, afraid to see what was in Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Then test me.” 

Will lifted his gaze, startled.  “What?” 

Hannibal looked at him evenly.  “If you doubt my desire to submit to you, then test me.  And let me prove it to you.” 

Will let that sink in, playing the words over and over in his mind.  There was a ringing in his ears, like after a gun had been shot.  Hannibal continued to meet his gaze, not challenging, but firm and unfaltering. 

Will was suddenly desperately, achingly hard.  Hannibal, clearly aware, let a low smile creep across his face.  They held each other's gaze for a long moment.

With a quiet snarl, Will finally broke and tore off his boxers, tossing them carelessly off the bed.  He swung his leg over Hannibal, straddling his shoulders and pinning his wrists to the bed with his hands, watching as Hannibal’s eyes dilated, and his nostrils twitched.  Will squeezed Hannibal’s wrists, and Hannibal blinked, jaw clenching, in a kind of languid flinch. 

“Open your mouth,” Will demanded roughly.  Hannibal gazed up at him from hooded eyes and licked his lips, lurid and seductive.  He opened his jaw, stretching it wide, and lay his tongue flat against his bottom lip. 

Will didn’t hesitate.  He thrust his cock deep into Hannibal’s gaping maw. 

At this angle, Hannibal could do little more than lie there and take it as Will humped against his face, using the hole of his mouth. The best he could manage was to shift slightly to make it easier when Will jammed his cock down his throat.  Will held tight to Hannibal’s wrists and pumped his hips relentlessly; he knew he could probably loosen his grip, but he couldn’t quite make himself do it.  He wondered if Hannibal would have more bruises tomorrow, and the thought thrilled him, spurring him on to plunge harder and faster into Hannibal’s waiting mouth.

It wasn’t the same as when Hannibal was in control—there was none of that soul-shattering precision and strength—but it was still wet and hot, and there was an exhilarating, surging energy that came from fucking Hannibal’s throat to the point of almost choking him.  Will hips jerked and staggered, and then he was coming, pouring streams of cum into Hannibal while Hannibal’s throat worked to swallow it all down.  When he was finished, Will let out a deep groan, and sat back, pulling his cock from Hannibal’s mouth. 

Hannibal was panting softly, his eyes dazed.  His lips were swollen and red, and a string of saliva ran from the tip of Will’s cock to his still open mouth.  Will still held his wrists in a vice like grip against the bed. 

“You understand what it would mean,” Will said after a moment, working to catch his breath.  “If I...if I _test_ you."  He swallowed thickly.  "It's likely things could get… _very_ difficult for you.”

Hannibal licked his lips, tilting his head at Will’s warning.  He lifted his eyes, meeting Will’s with an impish smirk. 

“I would certainly hope they wouldn't be easy,” Hannibal said smoothly.  “Otherwise, what would be the point?” 

Will gave a little head tilt of his own, conceding that.  “You’re sure _this_ is what you want,” Will pressed, squeezing Hannibal’s wrists even tighter. 

Hannibal’s eyes closed briefly, tensing for a moment.  He looked back up at Will. 

“From you?” Hannibal said plainly.  “I want everything.” 

A burning fire roared through Will’s chest, both warming and stinging him from the inside. 

“Then,” Will said with a low growl.   “Let’s see if you can _take_ it

Hannibal’s eyes lit with a dark hunger, his lips twitching in the shadow of a snarl, and Will swooped down and tore into him with a biting kiss.  Their tongues slid together, puffs of furtive breath brushing each other’s lips.  Will could taste himself in Hannibal’s mouth, and he wondered if Hannibal could still taste himself in Will too.      

It was a promise, made to each other and sealed with a kiss, and Will was all at once hit with the strikingly familiar sensation, of falling.    

    


End file.
